poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is a character from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Benjamin is Marina Del Ray's sidekick, but he is much nicer than Marina, even complimenting Alana. He often follows Marina, trying to help her. He is later seen pampering her, showing he is either a friend or a hired servant. He puts up with Marina's rants, though it is clear he takes no interest in them. When Marina steals Sebastian's job, by busting him to King Triton, he is put in her place as the girls' helper. Unfortunately, on his first day of the job, Ariel runs away and Benjamin swims off to tell Marina. Marina is trying to win the King's approval, but he doesn't listen until Attina breaks the news to the King herself, though he did tell Triton that Sebastian is also gone (he, Flounder, and the Catfish Club members left with Ariel). Marina then begs him for the key to her electric eel's cage, but he refuses to give it to her, notifying that she told him never to give it to her, in a fit of rage. However, Marina distracts him with "pretty fishies" and steals the key, releasing her eels to hunt Sebasian and Ariel. At the end of the movie, he is sitting with Marina in jail and tells her "You can't just hurt people. Hurting is mean. We don't want to be mean, now do we?" She agrees, and they samba until the credits roll. Trivia *He is considered the secondary antagonist, although he is the voice of reason to Marina Del Rey, telling her to give up her evil ways. He is also sweet and kind-hearted, unlike Marina. *Benjamin is alike to Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove. Both are the sidekicks to villains attempting to get power, and accidentally giving them horrific ideas while trying to help them give up their malicious plans. *Benjamin is also very similar to Winnie the Pooh. He has the same gentle mannerisms and is quite absent minded. *Benjamin will meet SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Benjamin will meet Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Benjamin will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Benjamin will meet Aladar and his family in ''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning''. *Due to the fact that Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid already marked the first time Pooh and his friends had met the main characters from The Little Mermaid franchise and ''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' will mark the first time Bloom and her friends will met the main characters from The Little Mermaid franchise, Benjamin (now considered a hero) will reunite with Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, and their friends and meet Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, Thomas the Tank Engine, and their friends for the first time in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Future is Wild''. *Benjamin will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time''. Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Anti Heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Former villains Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Males Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Shy characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Whales Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Comic Relief Category:Sea creatures Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney Villains Category:Arrested characters